


Flowers in Your Hair

by Ravenclawlife14



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Child! Character, F/M, Flower Festival, Leather Jacket! Sirius, M/M, Marauders era, OC, OFC - Freeform, One Shot, Sweater! Remus, jily, modern day AU, waking up together, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclawlife14/pseuds/Ravenclawlife14
Summary: After school, the Marauders always planned on spending time together. Even with their own couples, they continue to see each other almost every week. At a perfect timing, right at the start of flower harvest, the town throws a flower festival to help support the local growers. So, James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus find this as a perfect opportunity to spend time together before the start of their lives.Disclaimer...I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE!!!!





	Flowers in Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Loves,   
> I wish that I had a lot more to say that I already do. I love having all of the support of hits, comments, and Kudos that you are all giving me on all of my stories. Please continue to give them to me. Also please give me a request by messaging me or leaving a request in the comment section of any of my works. 
> 
> I love you all, 
> 
> Raven

The late morning sun was entering the flat, dancing on the floor beside the window. Remus awoke a few moments early and had his head on his hand, peering down at Sirius while he slept peacefully. Remus looked over at the clock and saw that it was nearly 10 o'clock and that they needed to get ready soon to meet James and Lily at the festival. Sirus, who was sleeping rather peacefully, felt his hair by his ear being moved to the side and felt Remus' soft lips, trailing down to his neck, gently tickling him. Sirius groaned, not wanting to get up at the ungodly hour of ten AM. If it was his choice, he and Remus would stay in bed till noon.

"Sirus," Remus breathed onto Sirius' neck, "It is time to get up, we have to meet James and Lily today. Remember?"

Sirius groaned again and rolled onto his pillow, not wanting to get up and meet the greet sun of man.

Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius' antics and kicked off of the covers, achieving getting them off of Sirius also, and got off of the bed. Sirius curled up into a ball to conserve warmth and got a good look at Remus arse on his way out of the bedroom.

Remus entered the kitchen and got the teapot ready for his morning beverage and plugged in the coffee maker for Sirius, making sure it had enough water for two or three cups of coffee. Waiting for Sirius to enter the kitchen, he got out the bread and started to make toast for them and then got out the fruit salad that he made the night before.

Just as the toast was finishing in the oven, Sirius walked slowly into the kitchen, dragging his feet to Remus who handed him his coffee.

Sirius took a long sip of coffee, savoring the taste of the wonderful drink. He then kissed Remus on the cheek who was setting the table with plates and forks, getting ready for breakfast.

After getting out the toast, which in Sirius' opinion was done to just the right amount of toastiness, Sirius gathered the dishes while Remus went to go get dressed and prepare his bag for the day.

Remus got dressed in the closet, putting on his dark navy sweater and then putting on his gray pants. He then gathered a pair of socks and his converse, that did not go with his outfit, and grabbed his messenger bag on the way out.

Remus got the bag from Lily after a long day of book shopping for when they were getting coffee while James and Sirius were out looking at cars or something. He used it a lot, it had gathered an abundance of hair ties, pieces of paper, and the occasional chocolate was found in there, in which Remus believed the Sirius put it in the bag on purpose. Remus put his camera in the bag and his book, making sure that there were at least five hair ties and his wallet so that he could get some stuff for tonight's dinner.

He then sat on the bed and read the morning paper that he got on the doorstep of the flat. Sirius walked into the bedroom, and Remus laughed at him.

Sirius' chest looked like he had a fight with the faucet washing the dishes, "I never, and I repeat never, want to deal with the sink ever again for as long as we live here!"

Remus doubled over, laughing at his boyfriend's promise to the faucet. Sirius then shakes his long hair, and splattering water droplets all over, trying to get all of the water out of it and goes into the closet to get ready.

After about five minutes of waiting, Sirius exits the closet with black jeans on, his high top converses, and a band t-shirt on with the AC/DC logo on it. Holding in his hand is the leather jacket that he got at his 18th birthday party as a gift from Remus himself.

Remus blushed a little from the bed when Sirius caught his gaze and winked at him. Even after all of these years, Sirius could still make Remus blush at him with almost no effort at all. 

After gathering all of their things, the duo finally exited the flat and started the short walk to the downtown area of the city where the festival was being held.

* * *

 

James and Lily sat on a bench near the park where the festival was located. Realizing that they were not going to be there for a few minutes, they got comfortable and Lily got out her book about herbs from her canvas bag on her shoulder.

James just sat on the bench and had his left arm around Lily's shoulder and held her while she read, occasionally observing her while she read peacefully.

Eventually, Sirius and Remus showed up and James kissed Lily's cheek, waking her from her trance inside of the book. Lily smiled at James and put the book inside of her bag and taking James' hand. 

They stood and met Remus and Sirius in front of a cafe on the street and greeted them.

"I guess she has not killed you yet, James," mocked Sirius as they hugged

When James pulled back he said, "Well as long as I do the dishes I am safe from being poisoned."

Lily shook her head and hugged Remus who had an arm around Sirius as they walked down the street, "I am glad that you are putting up with him."

Remus smiled at Sirius who was making jokes with James as they started to walk to the entrance of the festival, "Yeah, he is pretty amazing."

Lily looked at Remus and smiled, she knew that he had been shy to ask out Sirius. She had been the one who pushed him to at least talk to Sirius about the subject.

The festival in the group's opinion was wonderful. While Lily and Remus went to a few free classes on different plants and the subjects of flower growing, James and Sirius had a terrible time trying to decide what flowers to get along with getting vegetables for their partners.

Sirius was gazing over some flowers wrapped in bundles, trying to decide which ones to get for Remus while James was looking at flowers for Lily. James sighed, debating on what flowers to get Lily until an older worker of the both came over to help them.

"Can I help you at all?" asked the woman from behind the table, looking at the two males trying very hard to pick flowers

James looked up, pushing his glasses back on to the bridge of his nose and nodded, "Yeah we are trying to get flowers for are," James paused and gave Sirius a look, "Well partners,"

The woman nodded, looking over the flowers that were left on the table, "What are your partner's names?"

Sirius stepped up to the table, "Well his is Lily and mine is Remus,"

The woman again nodded at the two, she then handed James a bundle of Lilys of various shades of warm colors while Sirius got handed a bundle of moonflowers with some lavender mixed in.

The two smiled at what the older woman gave them and went to pay for the flowers at another table.

As they went to go find their significant others they looked at all of the tents and found them not to be there. Sirius then turned and saw them laying on a blanket that Lily had in her bag and they each had their books open and reading as the festival was coming to an end.

The group was sitting on the blanket. Sirius was leaning up against Remus, talking to James about their time in school and how different it was to the real world. That was until a small girl with a flower crown in her hair came up to Sirius and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sir," asked the little girl, looking down at the ground, "I was wondering if..."

Sirius turned his head at the little girl and smiled. The group stopped what they were doing and looked at Sirius and the small girl. When Lily looked up from her book, she noticed that the little girl had a small basket, overflowing with flowers.

Lily poked Sirius side and pointed at the basket.

"Hey," said Sirius in a quiet voice, "What is it that you want to do with those flowers?"

The girl again looked down, "I was going to ask if I could put some of the flowers in your hair, I think that they would look really nice."

The group smiled at the little girl and Sirius nodded and smiled at her.

Lily came over after marking her page with a bookmark and helped the little girl braid flowers into Sirius' hair.

By the time that they were done, the festival was starting to close and many of the tents with vendors were beginning to pack up to go home. The little girl, whose name was actually Oliva, finished with the help of Lily while Sirius talked to her about cats. Apparently, Oliva had a cat at home named Mittens.

Oliva's mom found her about 15 minutes into doing Sirius' hair to check up on her. Oliva's mom was a vendor selling soaps and lotions and her booth was right across to where Oliva was and was the one who encouraged Oliva to talk to the group.

Late afternoon, the group left to go to a small outdoor cafe in the town and ate a late lunch. Of course, Sirius still had his flowers in his hair. The only time that he took them out was reluctant because he had to take a shower and wash his hair. Although, Remus did save a few to press into a book that he would later put into a frame and hang over the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Loves, 
> 
> As I was saying about the request, here is a list of universes that I will be willing to do. Although this is not confirmed, if you do have something that is not on the list, please give me a comment and I will try to write it. 
> 
> Harry Potter  
> Percy Jackson  
> Narnia   
> Divergent   
> Letters To Juliet   
> The Hunger Games   
> Chocola   
> Disney   
> Fable Haven  
> The Book Thief   
> The Avengers   
> And Many Other...


End file.
